


I'll be here patiently waiting

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Clone Colony au [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Relationship Examination, mentions of wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooley's morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here patiently waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is placed in the clone colony au by [Kristsune](http://kristsune.tumblr.com) and I. You don't technically have to read the base post, but you _should_ read the first installment of the series, as this one takes place literally the morning after it. You can read it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7294366)
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Also, yes, Wooley is wiccan, but more so of he took bits and pieces from other wiccan ideals and uses what works (mostly worry stones, insense, and a book of Kel Dor spells)

It was dark when Wooley woke up, and he stayed in bed for another minute, before he rolled out of it. He had a free day, which was rare ever since Gregor started sending patients to him when “traditional help” didn’t work for them. He was happy to help, anything to make sure their brothers and patients get the help they needed to survive. Unfortunately, he also had the worst sleep schedule in history for it, even worse than when the war was going on.

With a yawn, he headed out of the master bedroom and down the hall. He paused when he reached Hardcase’s room, briefly wondering when Hardcase would decide to spend a week at home. He knew Hardcase had switched from living with Tup and Dogma a few days early, and went to Fives and Echo’s home instead; Hardcase had called him last night about it. He hated that part of him wished Hardcase had chosen to come instead.

He understood why Hardcase bounced houses between brothers, and he certainly never faulted the weapons specialist for it. If it kept Hardcase healthy, mentally or physically, then Wooley would support him no matter what.

It doesn’t stop him from missing his boyfriend, though. Doesn’t stop the feelings of doubt that Wooley wasn’t enough...

With a shake of his head, Wooley continued his journey to the kitchen. His house was small, just one floor rather than most others’ two story homes. Then there was the Wolfpack, with a large  _ three story _ house, but they also refused to part each other, and General Plo did live with them. Along with Wolffe’s dog, Princess. Wooley didn’t really know why Wolffe named his male dog princess, but it didn’t really matter. Princess would only respond to that name now.

It was always funny when visitors to the colony would hear Wolffe call “Princess! Here boy!” when he took the dog out for a walk. Wooley and Hardcase laughed for ten minutes once when a senator looked at Wolffe and began scolding him about ‘appropriate names for boys’, only for Wolffe to tell him to fuck off. Sure, Plo scolded Wolffe about cursing to visiting dignitaries, but considering Plo bought Wolffe ice cream later that day, they all knew Plo was damn proud of the former commander for it.

Wooley drew out of his thoughts as he began to make some tea and considered what to eat for breakfast. He knew he could go to one of the bakeries or kaf shops in the locals’ town, but he also didn’t want to go so far when he didn’t have to. It was a bit sad to know that their colony had so much, but it didn’t have a bakery.

Someone had a library, there was Hardcase’s firing range, Kix and Gregor had a medical practice (physical and mental respectfully in the same building), Jesse sold photographs sometimes, Hevy’s garden all but became a florist shop with how often people want some of his flowers, and Broadside’s bee-tending turned into selling honey. Waxer had his painting and would get commissioned sometimes, and Boil raised dogs for a living.

But there was  _ no bakery _ .

And he really wanted a muffin.

Kriff.

Sighing, Wooley pulled out a box of oat flakes to mix with water and heat up. It wasn’t his favorite food, reminding him much of his life on Kamino, but it was also the only thing he had that would be able to qualify as a healthy meal.

He stopped eating half way through, scrunching his nose and dumping it into the dog’s food bowl. He headed back for Hardcase’s room after, opening the door. The dog came running immediately, jumping up at him with a wagging tail.

“Awww…” Wooley smiled, “Who’s a good girl?? You are! You’re a good girl!” He knelt and gave her some good old fashioned loving, getting barks and licks in response. “You are such a good girl! Go eat your breakfast!” Immediately, the puppy ran to the kitchen to eat the oat flakes Wooley had dumped in her bowl. He went into Hardcase’s room, and grabbed her water bowl from the corner.

Taking it to the kitchen, he refilled it and placed it next to her food bowl. She devoured the mush in her bowl, before attacking her water bowl next. As she did so, Wooley got her water bottle that was usually for long walks, along for his own. Filling them, he looked over at the picture of himself and Hardcase on the wall. Wooley had fallen asleep against Hardcase during a movie night with the Torrent Company, and Hardcase had smiled at him in a way that he had never seen the younger clone smile before. Jesse had captured the moment, and gifted it to them on their second anniversary.

Jesse had said that was the only look Hardcase ever wore around Wooley, and it needed to be documented. It was Wooley’s favorite.

Turning away when his hands began getting doused, he tipped the bottles so they weren’t too full to replace the top. Both bottles were set down on the kitchen table and the sink turned off before he headed back to his bedroom.

He pulled his shirt off and dropped his boxers, leaving them in the middle of the floor as he walked to the master bedroom’s ‘fresher. He turned the shower on and let it warm up for a moment before sliding in. He loved the feel of the warm water, and if he could get away with it, he’d stay in the shower longer than necessary.

Instead, he took a five minute shower. He climbed out and dried off, before getting dressed. He grabbed the dog’s leash and left his room, only to be jumped on by the large dog. He grinned and leashed her, before getting their water bottles, his jacket, and heading for the door.

Hardcase would be coming home today, to at least spend some time with him. Most days, he would come and bug Wooley at work, or for a small date, and then go spend the night with another brother. Hopefully, by the time Wooley came back from the walk, Hardcase would be home and waiting for him.

The air was crisp outside, and he was happy to walk the dog in the dark. The sun wouldn’t rise for another twenty minutes, and Wooley always trusted the puppy to alert him to danger in the dark.

He walked slow, taking comfort in the silence and the soft drizzle of rain hitting his face and slowly soaking his clothes. He’d cleaned up after the puppy when she went potty, and occasionally he would pick up a rock, feel it for a moment, and then he’d either put it back, or put it in his pocket.

He stopped when the sun began to rise, and watched it with a small twinge in his chest. In the early days of their relationship, when they were able to be together in the war, Wooley would watch the sun rise with Hardcase. When Hardcase could handle being home, they would watch it together then, too.

He  _ really _ needed to see Hardcase.

Wooley knew it was stupid; he saw Hardcase almost every day, but it still hurt when Hardcase would sleep somewhere else. He knew why, and he supported Hardcase staying with other brothers. But it still hurt.

At least Hardcase didn’t need to leave the planet sometimes. Poor Slick had the hardest time with that. His home was rarely ever occupied, even less than when Hardcase stayed with someone. He was getting better though, and Gregor said Slick found he didn’t have to leave the planet as often as before, so Wooley counted that as a win.

By the time Wooley made it home, the door was unlocked and he smiled.

Hardcase was home.

Opening the door, Wooley unleashed their puppy and watched her run to Hardcase, barking happily. He heard his partner laugh and blinked back some tears as he hung up his jacket and the leash. He entered the kitchen, finding Hardcase at the table with a mug of ‘kaf.

“How was Fives and Echo’s?” Wooley asked, nudging their excited dog away from trying to jump on Hardcase’s lap.

“Alright,” Hardcase replied as Wooley sat in his lap, instead. “Echo’s having trouble sleeping still. I told Fives I’d ask if there were any rocks to help him sleep.” Wooley raised an eyebrow. As often as he told him, the goofball still didn’t understand that the worry stones didn’t work like that. Shaking his head, he pressed a kiss to Hardcase’s lips.

“I can check the spellbook General Plo gave me.” He said, “But the stones don’t work like that, love.” Hardcase rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“You know I don’t know that voodoo crap.” Wooley snorted.

“Voodoo is vastly different from wicca, you doof.” He said, “I’ll check later. I take it you’re going back tonight?” At Hardcase’s guilty look, Wooley knew his bed would be empty tonight again. “I’ll have something for Echo before you leave.” He pressed a kiss to Hardcase’s cheek, before getting up. Hardcase grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

“I love you.” Hardcase whispered into his ear. “I love you so much. Every day I thank whatever deity is out there, whether it’s a god or the Force or -  _ whatever  _ \- that I’m lucky enough to have such an understanding, patient partner. I know it isn’t easy for you, and I know you bottle shit up instead of talking about it, but I know, and I love you so much, and I’m so grateful that you chose me,  _ cyar’ika _ .” Wooley smiled, pressing his forehead to Hardcase’s.

“I love you.” He murmured, “I’ll take five minutes with you healthy than to have you every day, hurting.” He laid his head on Hardcase’s shoulder, “Thank you, though. I did need to hear that.” His head was kissed gently.

“Anything for you,  _ cyar’ika _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> *Title from I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz


End file.
